Past, Present, and Future
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 'Dia hanya masa lalu, yang kuinginkan sekarang dan kedepannya untuk bersamaku adalah kau…' Warning: Little OOC


"_Dia hanya masa lalu, yang kuinginkan sekarang dan kedepannya untuk bersamaku adalah kau…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Past, Present, and Future**

**Kagami Taiga x OC (Minamoto Akane), Slight Hanamiya Makoto x OC**

**Warning :Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoy kecil! Pindah sana! Ini area basket milik kami!" Perintah seseorang dengan tampang sangar pada seseorang lain yang berada didepannya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poni dan _hoodie_ kebesaran miliknya. Sementara dibelakang orang bertampang sangar itu berdiri empat orang lainnya dengan tampang yang tidak kalah sangar.

"Milikmu?" Ulang seseorang yang memakai hoodie itu dengan nada mengejek. "Setauku disini tidak ada papan yang bertuliskan 'selain yang bertampang sangar dilarang masuk'?" Lanjutnya, kali ini disertai senyum meremehkan sehingga membuat lima orang bertampang sangar itu naik pitam.

"Haaah?! Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi bocah?! Kau mau menantang kami, hah?!" Geram orang bertampang sangar itu sambil menarik kerah hoodie milik orang didepannya dan bersiap menghajarnya, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan bermain kasar! Jika kau merasa tersinggung, kalahkan dia dengan basket, yaah, walaupun aku ragu kalian bisa bermain basket dengan benar sih…" Kagamipun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum mengejek, dan berdiri disamping orang yang mengenakan _hoodie _tersebut. Orang-orang bertampang sangar itupun menatap Kagami kesal, walaupun sebetulnya nyali mereka menciut saat melihat tubuh Kagami yang tinggi besar.

"Ja-jangan ikut campur kau!" Perintah orang yang bertampang sangar itu.

"Mana mungkin kan? Kalian pikir lima lawan satu itu adil?" Kata Kagami dingin. Kelima orang itupun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau menyelesaikan ini dengan basket? Aku akan satu tim dengannya." Kata Kagami lagi sambil menepuk puncak kepala orang yang mengenakan _hoodie_ itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kami berlima akan bermain semua! Dan yang kalah dilarang menampakkan wajahnya lagi disini!" Kata orang bertampang sangar itu sambil tersenyum licik. Kagamipun melihat ke orang disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab orang ber_hoodie_ itu pendek.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai!" Dan merekapun melakukan _tip-off_. Bola langsung direbut oleh Kagami, dan dia bisa dengan mudah melewati kelima orang didepannya dan memasukan bola itu ke _ring_. Kelima orang itupun tidak terima. Tiga orang dari merekapun menjaga Kagami, Kagami yang agak terpojok itupun mem_passing_ bolanya ke orang ber_hoodie_ itu, orang ber_hoodie _itu menangkapnya dan dengan mudah melewati dua orang yang menjaganya, Kagamipun terkejut melihat gerakannya yang cepat dan lincah. Orang ber_hoodie_ itupun menembakkan bola tersebut ke _ring_ dan masuk. Penjagaan pada Kagamipun melonggar sehingga Kagami bisa melewatinya. Kagami dan orang ber_hoodie_ itupun melanjutkan permainannya dengan kombinasi yang menarik.

'Kheh… Dia hebat juga…' Batin Kagami sambil tersenyum senang.

Pertandinganpun semakin memanas, dan tim Kagami memimpin. Kelima orang yang sudah kewalahan pun kesal dan bermain kasar, bolapun berhasil direbut. Namun saat mereka sedang 'diatas angin' orang ber_hoodie _itu berhasil merebut bola kembali dan melompat untuk memasukkan bola tersebut ke _ring_ untuk tembakkan terakhir. Tanpa sengaja, angin membuat tutup _hoodie_ orang tersebut lepas dan menampakkan surai ikal panjang berwarna _soft brown _miliknya. Bersamaan dengan masuknya bola tersebut, peluit tanda pertandingan selesai pun berbunyi. Namun keenam orang (termasuk Kagami) hanya membatu dilapangan. Mereka masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Sementara orang ber_hooie _itu hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ka-ka-kau PEREMPUAN?!" Teriak keenamnya(termasuk Kagami).

"Memang aku pernah bilang kalau aku laki-laki?" Tanya gadis itu balik dengan tenangnya, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut keenam orang didepannya.

"Yasudahlah, toh tidak penting juga." Kata perempuan itu cuek sambil menggendikan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong kami menang… Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada kelima orang sangar didepannya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Kusooo_! Lihat saja pembalasan kami!" Geram kelima orang itu antara malu dan kesal sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara sang gadis hanya tersenyum mengejek pada lima orang tersebut. Lalu sang gadispun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami dan tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Ucapnya ramah.

"A-ah… Sama-sama…" Jawab Kagami gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Kagami Taiga. Kau?"

"Kagami kah? Aku Minamoto Akane. _Yoroshiku_!" Kata Akane memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau hebat… Aku tidak menyangka kau perempuan…" Puji Kagami, Akane hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tadi hebat sekali… _Dunk_-mu itu loh…" Ucap Akane memuji _dunk_ Kagami. Kagami hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus kerja! Kagami, aku duluan ya!" Pamit Akane yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami, namun tiba-tiba langkah Akane terhenti. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Katanya lagi pada Kagami dengan senyum lebarnya. Kagamipun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Ah! Kuharap juga begitu!" Balas Kagami. Akanepun tertawa kecil, dan diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga tidak terlihat lagi oleh Kagami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat siang dan kantin yang luar biasa ramai, merupakan pemandangan yang sudah tidak aneh di Seirin maupun disekolah-sekolah lain. Kagamipun menghela nafasnya lega saat berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang penuh oleh makanan yang berhasil dibelinya, walaupun itu cukup untuk porsi makan lima orang.

"Seperti biasa ya Kagami-kun… Makan siangmu hari inipun 'hebat'…" Komentar Kuroko saat melihat jajanan yang dibeli Kagami.

"Hmph… Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong makan siangmu hanya itu saja?" Kata Kagami sambil menunjuk _vanilla milkshake _dan dua buah _onigiri _ditangan Kuroko. Kurokopun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sebanyak dirimu, Kagami-kun…" Kata Kuroko. Mereka berduapun berjalan menyusuri koridor dan Kagami tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang sehingga orang tersebut agak kehilangan keseimbangan, beruntung orang tersebut tidak terjatuh.

"Ah! Maaf!" Kata Kagami, namun matanya langsung membelalak terkejut saat melihat orang yang tadi ditabraknya. "Kau-!" Seru Kagami sambil menunjuk orang yang ternyata Akane.

"Kagami?!" Kata Akane kaget.

"Kau bersekolah disini juga?! Itu-ng…" Kata Kagami bingung, dia lupa nama Akane.

"Akane. Minamoto Akane. Iya, aku murid baru disini…" Jawab Akane dengan senyum lebar.

"Heee… Baru?"

"Iya, aku pindahan dari Osaka." Jelas Akane.

"_Souka_…"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Begitulah… Beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu dan bermain basket bersama…" Jelas Kagami pada Kuroko. Akanepun mengangguk pelan.

"Minamoto Akane. _Yoroshiku._" Kata Akane memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-_desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku_." Kata Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dikelas berapa?" Tanya Kagami pada Akane.

"1-1. Kau?"

"Aku dan Kuroko 1-3." Akanepun mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Minamoto-san, bagaimana jika kau makan siang bersama kami?" Ajak Kuroko. Kagamipun mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak masalah kah?" Tanya Akane ragu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Akane akhirnya. Mereka bertigapun memakan makan siangnya bersama di atap sekolah dan berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal tentang Akane, ternyata Akane pernah mengikuti klub basket putri saat SMP, dan sekarang Akane tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, karena ibunya masih berada di Osaka, dia juga bekerja di salah satu toko roti dan kue, namun letaknya jauh dari Seirin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar disini klub basketnya baru tapi kuat?" Tanya Akane.

"Haha, tentu saja! Kami berencana jadi nomor satu di Jepang tahun ini!" Kata Kagami bangga, Akanepun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat…" Kata Akane penasaran.

"Datang saja ke _gymnasium_! Pulang sekolah kami ada latihan!" Ajak Kagami.

"Benarkah?! Baiklah, aku pasti datang!" Akanepun semangat mendengar itu.

"Minamoto-san menyukai basket?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Un! Sangat!" Jawab Akane antusias, tapi tidak lama kemudian pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Namun karena ada beberapa alasan, dua tahun lalu aku berhenti bermain basket…" Kagami dan Kurokopun menatap Akane.

"Tapi ternyata, aku tidak bisa benar-benar berhenti dari basket, setiap kali melihat bola basket dan lapangan basket, rasanya ingin bermain! Aku rindu dengan suara bola basket yang beradu dengan lantai, dan perasaan bebas dan berdebar saat aku berlari ataupun perasaan bahagia dan puas saat bola yang kulempar memasuki _ring_!" Celoteh Akane lagi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Mendengar itu Kagami dan Kurokopun tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ayo _one on one_ denganku!" Kata Kagami semangat.

"Tentu!" Akanepun menerima tawaran Kagami. Mereka berduapun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdeham melihat Kagami dan Akane yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sehingga keduanya menatap Kuroko.

"Kalian cocok ya." Kata Kuroko _to the point_ sehingga membuat wajah keduanya merona.

"Hoy! Apa maksudmu Kuroko!" Kata Kagami mencengkram kepala Kuroko. Sementara Akane hanya tertawa melihat itu. Tidak lama suara bel tanda istirahat selesaipun berbunyi, dan ketiganya kembali kekelas masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oy! Kagami, Kuroko!" Panggil Hyuuga saat melihat kedua juniornya itu memasuki _gymnasium_. Namun pandangan matanya berubah bingung saat melihat Akane yang berada dibelakang keduanya. Bukan hanya Hyuuga, tapi anggota tim basket lain termasuk Rikopun menatap Akane penasaran.

"Kau kan… Minamoto-san?" Tanya Teppei tiba-tiba saat melihat Akane.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-san. Lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Akane ramah.

"Eh? _Senpai_ mengenalnya?" Tanya Kagami kaget, senior lainpun menatap Kiyoshi bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Dia pacar Hanamiya!" Jelas Teppei.

"HAAAH?!" Kata semuanya kaget, terutama Kagami. Akanepun buru-buru menjelaskan.

"MANTAN! Aku dan dia sudah lama putus!" Kata Akane mengklarifikasi sambil menekankan kata 'mantan'.

"Ta-tapi itu artinya kau pernah berpacaran dengan Hanamiya kan?" Kata Riko. "Teppei, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Riko penasaran.

"Maa, aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu saat pertandingan…" Jelas Teppei yang lainpun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudahlah… Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi Kiyoshi-san… Itu cuma cerita lama…" Kata Akane cemberut.

"A-ah… Maaf maaf…" Kata Teppei merasa tidak enak pada Akane.

"Yasudahlah… Sekarang ayo kita mulai saja latihannya…" Kata Riko, merekapun memulai latihannya, sementara Akane menonton latihan mereka. Saat beristirahat Teppei menghampiri Akane dan duduk disampingnya.

"Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sudah putus dengan Hanamiya…" Kata Teppei menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiyoshi-san… Kau kan tidak tahu… Lagipula itu sudah lama berlalu…" Jawab Akane.

"…Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini… Soalnya kudengar kau menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu… Hanamiya mencarimu…" Kata Teppei lagi, dia ingat betapa kacaunya Hanamiya waktu itu. Mendengar itu Akanepun tersenyum pahit.

"Mencariku? Hahaha… Untuk apa? Dia menganggapku sebagai pacarnya saja tidak…" Kata Akane dengan nada bergetar. Teppeipun menatap Akane khawatir."Ah… Maaf aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu Kiyoshi-san…" Lanjut Akane cepat-cepat disertai senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa Minamoto-san… Kau pasti punya alasanmu sendiri hingga bicara begitu…" Kata Teppei sambil menepuk puncak kepala Akane. Sementara Akane hanya tersenyum sedih mengingat dua tahun yang lalu.

"Maa, sebaiknya kita tidak usah membicarakan ini lagi jika membuatmu sedih. Aku kembali latihan ya Minamoto-san!" Pamit Teppei, dan diapun kembali menuju lapangan. Sementara Akane menatap langit-langit di gymnasium sambil tersenyum sedih.

'Mencariku eh? Apa itu benar? Entah kenapa aku senang mendengar kau melakukan itu, Makoto…' Batin Akane. Tanpa ia sadari Kagami melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satupun anggota klub basket yang menyinggung lagi hubungan Akane dan Hanamiya dahulu. Akanepun sering berkunjung ke klub basket jika pekerjaan paruh waktunya libur, kadang di klub basket, dia membantu Riko atau _one on one_ dengan Kagami, sehingga mereka menjadi bertambah dekat, bahkan kadang dijuluki '_couple_ tim basket' yang langsung mereka bantah mentah-mentah, walaupun sejujurnya mereka nyaman satu sama lain tapi mereka tidak tahu apa perasaan ini, dibilang cinta bukan, dibilang bukan cinta juga bukan. Entahlah, mereka berdua memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal ini.

"Akane." Panggil sebuah suara. Akane yang berada di gerbang pun melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ah, Kagami." Kata Akane saat melihat si surai merah itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tempat kerjaku." Jawab Akane singkat.

"_Souka_. Kau biasa bekerja sampai jam berapa?" Merekapun berbincang sambil berjalan bersama.

"Hmm… Tergantung sih… Biasanya jika hari biasa seperti ini sampai jam 9 malam, tapi jika Sabtu atau Minggu hanya sampai jam 4 sore. Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Malam sekali. Aku ingin ke Maji Burger."

"Yah, begitulah. Sendirian?" Tanya Akane karena tidak melihat rombongan klub basket.

"Un. Semuanya sedang punya urusan masing-masing…" Jawab Kagami sambil mengingat teman-teman setimnya yang sedang entah kemana.

"Hmm…" Gumam Akane. Hening diantara mereka. Hingga Kagami memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akane…" Kata Kagami ragu, Akanepun menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ dulu itu benar?" Tanya Kagami sehingga membuat Akane mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Soal apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Hanamiya." Mendengar itu Akane terdiam sejenak.

"… Iya, itu semua memang betul." Jawab Akane akhirnya. Kagami tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang pemuda itu sendiri tidak tahu namanya muncul di dadanya.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa kalian…" Tanya Kagami lagi, entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kami putus karena si bodoh itu selingkuh." Jawab Akane cepat sambil menghela nafasnya, 'Lagi' tambahnya dalam hati. Mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu wajahnya menjadi murung, Kagami merasa tidak enak jadinya.

"E-eto… Maaf Akane, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Akane saat melihat wajah bersalah Kagami. Lalu Akane menggenggam tangan pemuda itu sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Jika sudah tiba saatnya, aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Janji Akane, dia merasa Kagami merupakan orang yang bisa dipercaya sehingga dia bisa menceritakan soal itu padanya. Tanpa keduanya sadari sudah saatnya mereka berpisah karena keduanya berbeda arah.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti ya Kagami, sekali-kali mampirlah ke tempatku!" Pamit Akane sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kagami.

"Iya, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mampir. Berhati-hatilah." Pesan Kagami, dan merekapun berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanamiya, kau mau kemana? Tidak ikut makan-makan?" Tanya seseorang dengan poni yang menutupi mata pada kapten sekaligus pelatihnya itu.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku lelah. Aku ingin pergi ke toko roti langgananku saja lalu pulang." Jawab Hanamiya. Dan Hanamiya beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-teman setimnya. Diapun pergi menuju toko roti langganannya.

"_Irasaimase_…" Sambut seorang pelayan saat mendengar bel toko berbunyi tanda ada yang memasuki toko tersebut. Namun mata keduanya membelalak saat melihat siapa sang tamu dan pelayan tersebut.

"Akane?!" / "Makoto?!" Seru keduanya. Dan Hanamiya berjalan mendekati Akane, sementara Akane langsung mundur untuk menjauh dan menolak untuk menatap Hanamiya.

"Hey, apa itu cara memperlakukan tamu?" Kata Hanamiya dengan nada mengejek, namun Akane memilih untuk mengabaikannya."Kita perlu bicara." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Lagipula sekarang aku sedang bekerja." Tolak Akane. Hanamiyapun memicingkan matanya tidak suka dengan penolakan Akane.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu sampai kau pulang."

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau cepat pilih roti yang kau suka lalu pulanglah." Kata Akane kesal.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku akan menungumu." Tegas Hanamiya, diapun memilih beberapa roti disitu dan membayarnya lalu keluar dari toko tersebut. Sementara Akane hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Apa maumu Makoto?" Bisik Akane.

Selesai _shift_nya, Akanepun langsung buru-buru pulang. Dia tidak yakin Hanamiya menunggunya, diapun keluar dari toko tersebut, namun dugaannya salah, Hanamiya masih berada didepan toko tersebut, dan menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kita harus bicara." Kata pemuda itu, dan dia menarik Akane ke taman terdekat, Akanepun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya disana.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Akane dingin. Hanamiya hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_nya mendengar Akane bicara begitu.

"Dinginnya… Apa begitu cara bicaramu pada _pacar_mu yang sudah kau tinggalkan dua tahun tanpa kabar?" Kata Hanamiya sarkastis, sambil menyentuh pipi Akane, Akanepun langsung menepis tangan Hanamiya.

"Pacar? Seingatku kita sudah putus dua tahun yang lalu." Akane mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Dan seingatku aku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusanmu itu." Kata Hanamiya dingin. Hening diantara mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara, hanya pandangan mata mereka saja yang saling beradu, hingga akhirnya Akane memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"Sudahlah, jadi hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? Buang-buang waktu." Kata Akane kesal, diapun berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Hanamiya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya erat dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Hanamiya ditelinga Akane. Sekilas, Akane merindukan suara itu, namun Akane sadar dan memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Hanamiya!" Bentak Akane, namun Hanamiya justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hanamiya!" Bentak Akane lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kulepaskan." Kata Hanamiya tenang. "Kemana kau dua tahun ini?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku Hanamiya!" Akane masih menolak untuk memberi tahu.

"Jelas urusanku! Kau pacarku!"

"Pacar katamu?! Kalau kau memang menganggapku pacarmu, lalu kenapa kau terus bermain dengan perempuan lain, hah?!" Mendengar itu Hanamiyapun terdiam, dan dia lengah sehingga Akane dapat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan mencariku lagi!" Bentak Akane, lalu ia pergi dari hadapan Hanamiya. Sementara Hanamiya menatapnya marah.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi, Akane." Bisik Hanamiya.

Setelah Akane sampai di apartemennya, Akanepun langsung jatuh terduduk di sofanya. Perlahan air matanya berjatuhan, rasa sakit dua tahun yang lalu saat melihat orang itu kembali. Namun Akane menyadari satu hal bahwa dia masih menyayangi Hanamiya.

'Bodohnya aku…' Batin Akane. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, diapun langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Akane_?" Panggil suara diseberang sana.

"Iya, ada apa Kagami?" Kata Akane dengan suara yang agak berat.

"_Kau menangis_?!" Kata Kagami khawatir karena menyadari perbedaan suara Akane.

"Ti-tidak! Ini hanya karena mengantuk ko'." Bohong Akane, namun Kagami mencurigainya.

"_Kau tidak bohong kan_?" Akanepun terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak… Tentu saja tidak…" Kata Akane pelan. "Jadi, ada apa Kagami?" Ulang Akane agar bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah sampai rumah atau belum…_" Jawab Kagami, untunglah Akane tidak melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah sekarang. Akanepun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Hahaha… Hanya karena itu? Kau perhatian sekali ya… Tenanglah, aku sudah sampai dirumah…" Kata Akane diiringi tawa kecil.

"_U-urusai! Ah sudahlah… Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku sudahi saja ya!_" Kata Kagami gugup.

"Kagami!" Panggil Akane sebelum Kagami memutuskan panggilan. "Terima kasih…" Lanjut Akane. Wajah Kagami benar-benar merah sekarang.

"_U-uh… Sama-sama… Oyasuminasai…_" Ucap Kagami, lalu ia memutuskan panggilannya.

"_Oyasumi_, Kagami…" Bisik Akane dengan senyum kecil. Akane memang masih menyukai Hanamiya, tapi jika ia bersama Kagami, entah kenapa dia sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Hanamiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kagami pada Akane, sejak tadi Akane melamun terus, dan tidak fokus saat diajak berbicara. Akanepun terdiam, dia bingung bagaimana menceritakannya pada Kagami.

"Hhh… Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bicara." Kata Kagami akhirnya karena Akane tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Diapun kembali memakan _burger_nya.

"… Kemarin aku bertemu Mako- eh, Hanamiya." Kata Akane tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kagami hampir tersedak.

"-Uhuk- Serius?!" Kata Kagami. Akanepun mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?" Tanya Kagami kemudian.

"Lalu… Ukh…" Wajah Akanepun memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Hanamiya memeluknya. Kagami yang melihat ekspresi Akane langsung paham. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka, padahal itu bukan urusannya dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

"Kau masih… Menyukainya?" Tanya Kagami hati-hati. Akanepun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. Diapun terdiam, sementara Kagami membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kagami tidak tahu ini perasaan apa, tapi ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman dan kesal.

"Soal itu aku-"

"Sudahlah. Toh bukan urusanku." Kata Kagami memotong kalimat Akane, sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan perasaan Akane pada Hanamiya sekarang, tapi ia juga takut mendengar jawaban Akane. Akane yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Iya ya… Bukan urusanmu." Ulang Akane pelan, lalu ia menatap Kagami dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku duluan ya, Kagami." Akanepun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Kagami. Tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Kuroko.

"Minamoto-san…" Tegur Kuroko, namun Akane tidak membalas tegurannya dan melewatinya begitu saja, samar-samar Kuroko melihat Akane meneteskan air matanya. Diapun mendekati Kagami yang sekarang terlihat ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Minamoto-san, Kagami-kun?" Tegur Kuroko. Kagamipun tersentak kaget saat menyadari _partner_nya itu berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ku-Kuroko?! Sejak kapan-?!" Teriaknya kaget.

"Baru saja. Jadi, ada apa antara kau dan Matsumoto-san?" Jawab Kuroko sambil mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kagami singkat.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Kuroko datar sambil menatap Kagami. Kagamipun menghela nafasnya.

"Kemarin dia dan Hanamiya bertemu. Dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Tapi sudahlah, bukan urusanku." Kata Kagami akhirnya, namun dengan nada kesal.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau… Cemburu?" Tanya Kuroko sehingga membuat Kagami tersedak –lagi-.

"Ha-hah?! Apa maksudmu Kuroko?! Mana mungkin kan?!" Elak Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah?" Kata Kuroko serius.

"Tentu saja! Dia dan aku hanya teman, untuk apa cemburu?! Dia mau bersama siapapun bukan urusanku!" Jelas Kagami, walaupun sejujurnya hatinya menolak untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Kau yakin mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang tentu saja kan!" Tegas Kagami lagi. 'Ya… Ini bukan urusanku…' Kata Kagami pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kagami yang terdengar seperti kebalikan di telinganya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kagami-kun. Kuharap kau segera menyadarinya dan tidak menyesal." Kata Kuroko kalem. Kagami hanya membuang mukanya mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Permasalahannya dengan Kagami tadi membuat Akane ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat di kasurnya yang nyaman, namun sepertinya tidak bisa, karena dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya telah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya. "Hanamiya…" Kata Akane kaget.

"Kenapa ekspresimu itu? Dan lagi apa-apaan panggilan 'Hanamiya' itu? Panggil aku seperti biasa!" Kata Hanamiya kesal, namun Akane mengacuhkannya.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Kemarin kau pakai seragammu kan? Dan aku tahu itu seragam Seirin, cih, aku tidak percaya kau memilih sekolah ini." Hanamiya mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Dia ingat disini ada saingannya '_Iron Heart_' dan Kagami Taiga, belum lagi ada si bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara Akane hanya memicingkan matanya pada Hanamiya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Akane dingin. Hanamiyapun memandang Akane datar dan menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku. Kita kencan." Perintah Hanamiya.

"Hah?!" Kata Akane sambil membelalakan matanya dan ingin menolaknya. Namun terlambat, Hanamiya sudah menariknya pergi.

"Hanamiya! Aku harus kerja!" Elak Akane. Sementara Hanamiya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau libur." Hanamiya mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya yang merupakan jadwal kerja Akane, Akane menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau-! Bagaimana bisa-!"

"Pemilik toko roti itu kenalanku." Jawab Hanamiya singkat dengan _smirk_nya. Akanepun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Dasar licik." Rutuk Akane pelan. _Smirk _Hanamiya semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Akane.

"Bukankah kau yang paling tahu betapa liciknya aku?" Bisik Hanamiya di telinga Akane. Wajah Akanepun memerah dan mendorong Hanamiya agar menjauh darinya.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku mau pulang, Hanamiya!" Kata Akane. Kedua alis Hanamiya berkerut kesal karena mendengar panggilan Akane padanya, diapun menarik Akane kesebuah gang sepi dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hanamiya!" Perintah Hanamiya.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Toh itu juga namamu!" Elak Akane.

"Makoto… Panggil aku Makoto seperti dulu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Panggil aku Makoto, atau kucium kau!" Ancam Hanamiya. Akanepun terdiam mendengar ancaman Hanamiya.

"Cih… Baiklah, Makoto! Puas!" Kata Akane kesal, Hanamiyapun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya, dan mengunci bibir Akane paksa.

"Makoto!" Marah Akane sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar setelah Hanamiya melepas pangutannnya.

"Hmph… bukankah kau bilang kalau aku licik?" Kata Hanamiya.

"Sial…" Rutuk Akane dengan wajah memerah, diapun berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Namun Hanamiya menarik tangannya lagi.

"Mau kemana? Sudah kubilang kan hari ini kita kencan?" Bisik Hanamiya. Dan Akane hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Hanamiya, karena dia tahu, melawanpun percuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu, Hanamiya semakin sering mendatangi Akane, baik di tempat kerja, maupun di sekolah, untunglah Hanamiya masih belum mengetahui kediamannya. Jujur, Akane sangat ingin lepas dari Hanamiya, namun jika begini terus bagaimana caranya? Ditambah lagi hubungan Akane dan Kagami menjadi bertambah dingin, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi, Akane juga jarang mengunjungi klub basket, dan Kagami semakin dingin pada Akane saat dia memergoki Hanamiya dan Akane sedang bersama. Entah kenapa Kagami memilih menjaga jarak dengan Akane. Kuroko dan yang lainnya pun bingung melihat perubahan keduanya.

"Kagami-kun, Minamoto-san mana? Kulihat kalian tidak pernah bersama lagi…" Tanya Kuroko saat latihan pada Kagami. Kagami hanya menggendikan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Mana kutahu? Mungkin sibuk dengan pacarnya." Jawab Kagami dingin sambil tetap men_shoot _bola. Kurokopun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Pacar?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, kurasa dia kembali pada Hanamiya." Kuroko menatap Kagami tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap temannya yang berambut merah itu. Kagami terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko itu.

"… A-Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita!" Jawab Kagami dengan cengirannya. Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami datar, dia tahu itu bohong, namun ia tidak berniat membicarakan masalah ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Kata Kuroko akhirnya. Dia dan Kagamipun melanjutkan latihannya.

Sementara saat ini Akane hanya menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak pernah ada e-mail atau panggilan lagi dari Kagami, entah kenapa dia merindukan si rambut merah itu, namun ia canggung untuk menyapa Kagami, lagipula dia merasa Kagami menghindarinya.

"Daritadi kau melihat ponselmu terus. Apa yang menarik sih dari benda itu?" Tegur Hanamiya, Akane hanya memilih diam dan mengabaikan ucapan Hanamiya.

"Apa kau menunggu panggilan dari seseorang?" Tanya Hanamiya dingin.

"… Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Akane singkat, namun cukup menyulut emosi Hanamiya.

"Aku muak mendengar jawaban itu dari mulutmu!" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada tinggi. Akane hanya menatap Hanamiya sekilas dan membuang pandangannya lagi. Hanamiyapun menarik wajah Akane agar dia bisa menatapnya.

"Jawab aku. Apa ada orang yang kau suka sekarang?" Akane menatap wajah pemuda di depannya datar.

"… Kalau ada kau mau apa?" Tanya Akane balik. Hati Hanamiya semakin panas mendengar jawaban itu. Diapun memeluk Akane erat.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan. Kau **milikku**." Akane tidak membalas pelukan Hanamiya dan hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf Makoto, sepertinya perasaanku padamu berubah…" Bisik Akane.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akane melempar dan men_drible _bola basketnya sendirian di lapangan basket tempat pertama kali dia dan Kagami bertemu. Hari ini Hanamiya tidak bersamanya karena ada latihan basket, jadi dia bisa sendirian sekarang.

"Akane." Sapa Kagami saat melihat Akane di lapangan basket. Dia sepertinya sudah tidak tahan 'perang dingin' dengan Akane. Akanepun melihat kearah Kagami, dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Kagami…" Kata Akane kaget, namun cepat-cepat dia tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Tanya sang gadis kemudian. Kagamipun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah-ng… Hanya ingin menyapamu." Kata Kagami bingung. Akane hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengangkat bola basket ditangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Kagami.

"_One on one_?" Tantang Akane. Kagami pun membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Kagami singkat. Dan merekapun bertanding sampai-sampai tidak terasa hari sudah gelap.

"Huft… Lelahnya…" Kata Akane. Mereka berdua merebahkan tubuhnya di lapangan tersebut.

"He? Kurasa staminamu berkurang…" Ejek Kagami. Akane yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Kagami sebal.

"Chee… Jangan sombong karena kali ini kau menang dariku!" Kata Akane.

"Lebih tepatnya 'selalu menang' kan?" Kata Kagami diiringi cengirannya, semakin senang menggoda Akane. Akanepun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagami, sementara Kagami tertawa melihatnya, lalu si rambut merah itu mengacak surai coklat muda Akane.

"Hahaha, jangan marah, kau hebat ko'!" Kata Kagami sambil tetap mengacak surai coklat sang gadis, wajah Akanepun memerah, lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Rasanya sudah lama tidak seperti ini." Kata Akane memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Kagami dari samping.

"Hn… Kau benar…" Kata Kagami tersenyum, hening sesaat diantara mereka.

"… Kau ingin tahu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" Kata Akane tiba-tiba. Kagamipun menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan…" Akanepun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sudah janji akan menceritakannya padamu kan? Dan kurasa aku butuh seseorang untuk _curhat_ dan mencari solusi." Kata Akane sambil tersenyum kecil. Diapun memulai ceritanya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu adalah tahun yang sangat berat menurutku…"Akane mengingat dua tahun yang lalu, pandangan matanya beralih pada langit yang sudah gelap.

"Aku dan Makoto berpacaran sejak aku kelas satu, dia adalah seniorku. Dan dua tahun yang lalu orang tuaku memutuskan untuk berpisah, mereka meributkan hak asuhku… Aku saat itu sangat membutuhkan saran dan _support_ dari seseorang… Dan aku memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Makoto. Tapi…" Akane memberi jeda pada ceritanya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku malah melihatnya sedang berkencan dan berciuman dengan gadis lain. Dia selingkuh, lagi." Lanjut Akane. Kagamipun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Selingkuh?! Dan apa tadi katamu? Lagi?!" Kata Kagami, Akane tertawa melihat ekspresi Kagami. "Cih, kukira julukan _bad boy _itu hanya dalam basket, ternyata dalam kenyataan juga dia seperti itu." Decih Kagami pelan.

"Pfft… Aku sudah biasa melihatnya selingkuh, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, dan selalu menerimanya kembali karena kupikir dia bisa berubah… Bodoh ya?" Kata Akane sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tapi untuk yang terakhir itu, aku sangat marah padanya dan langsung memutuskannya didepan gadis itu."

**Flashback**

"A-Akane…" Kata Hanamiya kaget karena gadis yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan menunduk setelah dia dan gadis disampingnya berciuman.

"Maaf, aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Kata Hanamiya lagi sambil menyentuh lengan Akane, dia pikir biasanya gadis ini bisa berbicara baik-baik dan pasti memaafkannya, namun kali ini berbeda, Akane langsung menepis tangan Hanamiya dan menatapnya, matanya menampakkan rasa sakit, kecewa, dan kemarahan yang selama ini belum pernah Hanamiya lihat.

"Makoto… Kurasa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja… Aku sudah lelah…" Kata Akane pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Hanamiya sambil berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun Akane langsung mendorong Hanamiya agar menjauh darinya, tanpa Akane sadari air matanya sudah menetes dengan lancarnya dari matanya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Akane sambil berlari meninggalkan Hanamiya. Esok hari dan seterusnya Hanamiya tidak pernah melihat Akane lagi, dan ternyata Akane pindah, nomor telepon dan e-mailnya diganti, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Hingga merekapun _lost contact_, Akane benar-benar menghilang dari hidup Hanamiya dan dua tahunpun berlalu.

**Flashback end**

Akane pun tersenyum kecil mengingat itu. Diapun kembali menatap Kagami.

"Setelah dua tahun berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sialnya aku kembali bertemu dengannya, dan perasaan ini kembali…" Akane menaruh sebelah tangannya di wajah untuk menutupi ekspresinya dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Naa, Kagami… Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin lepas darinya, namun ada sebagian dari diriku yang masih ingin bersamanya…" Kagami yang mendengar ucapan Akane tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu saran apa karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya…" Genggaman tangan Kagami mengerat.

"Tapi apa salahnya jika kau mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan perlahan belajar melupakannya?" Kata si pemuda berambut merah pelan.

"Un… Kau benar…" Kata Akane setuju. Akane rasa sudah saatnya dia benar-benar melupakan Hanamiya dan menghapus semua kenangan tentangnya. Lagipula, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membuat kenangan baru yang menyenangkan. Suasana hening kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah gelap." Ajak Akane, diapun bangun dari posisi tidurnnya, namun tiba-tiba Kagami menarik tangannya, sehingga Akane terjatuh diatas tubuh Kagami.

"_Ittai_… Oy Kagami! Apa yang…" Ucapan Akane terhenti saat menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Wajah keduanya memerah karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Ma-maaf, aku…" Saat Akane akan bangkit, Kagami malah sengaja menahannya.

"Ti-tidak bisakah seperti ini dulu sebentar?" Pinta Kagami gugup dengan wajah yang sangat merah sambil menatap Akane.

"A-Akane… Aku…"

"Akane." Panggil sebuah suara dingin. Keduanyapun langsung melihat ke sumber suara.

"Makoto…" Akane bangit dan melihat pandangan Hanamiya yang sangat marah padanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik tangan Akane dan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Kagami, Hanamiyapun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau-!" Geram si pemuda berambut merah itu, namun Akane mencegahnya melakukan hal yang lebih, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengannya." Kata Akane. Kagamipun mendecih kesal, namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Akane dan Hanamiya menjauh dari tempat Kagami.

"Makoto…" Panggil Akane pada pemuda didepannya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Namun Hanamiya tidak menjawab dan tetap menarik Akane.

"Makoto!" Panggil Akane lagi, namun masih tidak ada respon.

"Mako-!" Panggilan Akane terhenti karena bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh Hanamiya, Akanepun marah dan mendorong Hanamiya agar menjauh darinya lalu menamparnya.

"Sudah cukup, Makoto!" Bentak Akane. Hanamiya tidak bereaksi dan hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam. Setelah agak tenang, Akane mulai berbicara.

"Makoto… Kurasa kita benar-benar harus mengakhiri semuanya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah memiliki penggantiku hah?" Kata Hanamiya dingin.

"Pengganti? Tidak, kau salah, Kagami tidak pernah menjadi penggantimu. Lagipula sebetulnya kita sudah selesai semenjak dua tahun yang lalu." Hanamiya menatap Akane dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mencintaimu, Akane." Tegas Hanamiya. Akane hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku. Karena jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Dan lagi… Kurasa kau salah mengartikan persaanmu. Perasaanmu padaku hanyalah perasaan 'ingin memiliki' bukan 'cinta'." Kata Akane, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Hanamiya. "Maaf Makoto, tapi carilah orang lain yang memang kau cintai, dan jika kau sudah menemukannya, jagalah dia baik-baik dan jangan kau sakiti." Lanjut Akane sambil menatap Hanamiya.

"Apa aku… Tidak bisa diberi kesempatan lagi?" Tanya Hanamiya. Akane menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Maaf ya, Makoto… Tapi kau sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak sekali kesempatanmu…" Tolak Akane. Hanamiya tidak menjawab, Akanepun melepaskan genggamannya pada pemuda itu.

"Selamat tinggal. Makoto." Kata Akane. Diapun pergi meninggalkan Hanamiya yang masih terdiam menunduk.

"Ah… Selamat tinggal, Akane." Bisik Hanamiya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kagami." Panggil Akane pada Kagami yang ternyata masih menunggunya di lapangan basket, lalu Akane duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah beres?" Tanya Kagami. Akanepun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, berkat kau." Kata Akane dengan senyumnya. Kagami hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"… Apa kalian… Kembali lagi?" Akanepun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, dan dia berniat menjahilinya.

"Iya. Kami kembali lagi." Jawab Akane. Mendengar itu dada Kagami terasa sangat sakit, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Be-begitukah? Se-selamat kalau begitu…" Kata Kagami pelan. Akane mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kagami.

"Kagami…" Panggil Akane, Kagamipun melihat kearah Akane. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Kagami, awalnya Kagami sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Akane, namun akhirnya dia juga membalas perlakuan sang gadis. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, merekapun akhirnya menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya.

"Ke-kenapa?! Kau kembali pada Hanamiya kan?!" Kata Kagami bingung dengan wajah yang merah. Akanepun tertawa mendengarnya.

"O-oy! Jangan tertawa!"

"Pfft… Kau percaya aku kembali padanya?" Kata Akane sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ha-hah? Jadi…"

"Tidak… Kami putus secara baik-baik tadi…" Jelas Akane. Kagami menatap gadis itu kesal karena mengerjainya namun di hatinya ada perasaan lega setelah mendengar itu. Akanepun menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Dia hanya masa lalu, yang kuinginkan sekarang dan kedepannya untuk bersamaku adalah kau… Kagami." Kata Akane dengan senyumnya. Wajah Kagami kembali memerah mendengar itu.

"Kau… Dasar…" Geram Kagami, namun setelah itu ia memeluk Akane erat dan menatapnya.

"A-aku yang akan mengatakannya duluan! Aku menyukaimu!" Kata Kagami gugup, namun dia sungguh-sungguh. Akane tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Bisik Akane. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan bibir mereka kembali berpangutan.

Kita tidak bisa terus terjebak di masa lalu, kita harus berusaha melangkah maju, karena masa lalu ada untuk dijadikan pelajaran untuk mendapat masa depan yang lebih baik. Begitu juga dalam percintaan, kita tidak bisa terus terjebak di cinta yang lama, tapi kita harus melangkah untuk mendapat cinta yang baru yang lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Uwooh! Akhirnya beres!**

**Ah, semuanya, mohon maaf Hanamiya dan Kagaminya luar biasa OOC, dan ceritanya juga kacau gini sumimasen! Gomennasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Yosh, seperti biasa, minta kritik, saran, komen, bahkan flame pun gapapa (yang penting membangun :p ) di kotak review, oke? **

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca~ Sampai ketemu dilain fic~ :D**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
